The Lady And The Lycan
by BravoRomeo
Summary: Hermione wants to make things right. Remus was only sitting in the library when it happened. Hermione fell through time. Remus fell in love. RESTARTING! I'm thinking about firing it up again, so get ready! Not HBP, DH compatible.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All of the things you recognize are J.K. Rowling's. The other's are of my own Creativity.

Title: The Lady And The Lycan

Author: me…

Characters: Hermione…Remus, and a few others.

Prologue

Hermione Jane Granger sat beside the lake on that dreary, winter day. The wind whipped her hair around her face as she looked on at her reflection in the clear, pristine water. She had tamed brown hair, a plain and boring color in her eyes, slightly wavy falling midway down her back. Her eyes honey brown, glistened with tears that she hastily wiped away. She stared out past the lake and her eyes lingered on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was the start of her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when this happened.

The lake water rippled as slow drops of rain fell for the downtrodden sky. Hermione pulled her cloak around her and smiled in remembrance as she glanced towards Hagrid's hut, remembering all the times she had been there. It served to her as a mnemonic. It kept fresh in her mind many pains. She remembered back in third year when she and Harry had rescued Buckbeak and Sirius.

Sirius Black, and tears rolled down her cheeks at the name. His name brought back too many memories to count. It reminded her of fifth year, when he alone had passed through the Veil in the Department Of Mysteries. Which reminded her of Remus, and upsetting it was to see him alone, the last of the true marauders. Which brought her back to third year, back at the Whomping Willow when she had seen Remus as he took his Werewolf form. Which reminded her of the rat of a man, Peter Pettigrew, and how he had begged for his life in the Shrieking Shack, and how he had mentioned James Potter, though she hadn't met him, she felt a regret for the loss. James Potter, reminded her of Lily Potter, whom reminded her of her Harry, whom she kept close to her heart, if she had one at all.

Hermione Jane Granger sat beside the lake on that dreary, winter day. The wind whipped her hair around her face as she looked on at her reflection in the clear, pristine water. The rain kept falling, as well as her tears of hurt. Hermione should be happy, who gave anyone the right to make her the way she is? _Life _she had told herself time and time again.

She sobbed into her hands as she sat alone; so much had changed, and changes frightened Hermione.

"Hermione." A quiet voice had called from behind her. When she didn't respond, the stranger took the liberty to sit beside her. "Mione, it's me, Harry."

"Hullo Harry." She mumbled, not looking him in the eye, fearing he would see her tears. Hermione wiped at her eyes with the palm of her cool hand. "Mione, you've been different…I mean, Ron and I, we barely see you…" Harry had started to say when she looked towards him.

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked quietly, noticing that her eyes were quite bloodshot. He reached out to her, placing a light hand on her shoulder. Harry Potter had changed. Now, 16, he had grown out of his boyish ways. His hair was still black and messy as always. His green eyes had become cold and empty since Sirius' death one year ago. Hermione's heart went out to him, as she looked him in the eye. It wasn't just Harry, it was also Dumbledore, Ron, Remus, and herself, anyone who suffered a loss. Voldemort, and his company of Death Eaters affected everyone in one way or another. Hermione couldn't handle feeling this way any longer. There had to be a way to make things right again.

Author's Note: I know this is short, but I'm only getting started…please Read and Review. Thanks so much.


	2. Fixing What Is Broken

Disclaimer: All of the things you recognize are J.K. Rowling's. The other's are of my own Creativity.

Title: The Lady And The Lycan

Author: me…

Characters: Hermione…Remus, and a few others.

Chapter One: Fixing What Is Broken

Hermione sat towards the back of the room, her eyes nearly shut over the pages of an old dusty book. Her days were harder now, no happiness to call her own. Madame Pince had long since left the library. Hermione shut the book with a dull thump and picked up her bag, deciding it was time to head out. The doors to the library opened noiselessly and shut just the same. The cool night air filled the halls of Hogwarts as she strode off towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Making things right again became the only thing Hermione Granger had to look forward to. She would spend countless nights in the library, reading about traveling through time. Of course, the obvious way was to use a time turner to go back and save Sirius, or maybe even further, to save James and Lily. Hermione also knew of all of the consequences this would bring. For one, Harry's parents would be alive. Harry would be normal. There would be no need for Sirius to have ever resided in Azkaban. Sirius would have still been alive today and most things would be well.

But thinking further into the depth and complexity of what she would attempt, Hermione found that the Dark Lord would be stronger than ever. Had James and Lily Potter not died for Harry, protecting him with the only thing that could conquer hate, love, Voldemort would not have been weakened. The persecution and destruction of half bloods would have continued.

Hermione's feet echoed listlessly on the stone floors as she neared the portrait of The Fat Lady she had come to know in the last 5 years. Her eyes were fixed in a blank stare in front of her as she continued on her way. Her brown hair framed her elegant face. Hermione bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, deep in concentration.

Reaching the Fat Lady minutes later, Hermione cleared her throat, as if announcing her arrival. The portrait glared at her through half lidded eyes and grumbled profusely.

"Password?"

"Audaces Fortuna Iuvat" Hermione spoke quietly as she waited for the portrait to swing open. Dumbledore had chosen this password particularly for Gryffindor 'Audaces Fortuna Iuvat', which translated to 'Good Fortune Favors The Bold'. Given the circumstances, it was something to remind them to keep their heads up and wands out. The War was drawing nearer, though no dared speak it, it was.

Hermione entered the common room to find it empty, not surprised in the least. She didn't expect anyone to wait up for her. In stead she grimaced and made her way up the staircase to the girls dormitory, careful not to wake any of her sleeping dorm mates. Putting her bag down beside her four-poster bed, Hermione changed into her bedclothes silently and slipped beneath the cool sheets. Sitting there, Hermione had thought. She thought of going back in time and righting the wrongs. She was a bit apprehensive now that she had gotten down to just about the end of the line. In her 3rd year at school Hermione had returned the Time-Turner to Professor McGonagall, deciding to not further her toying with time. Now, She had decided she needed it once more, but she couldn't just walk up to her Head of House and simply ask for it. No, that would be much too…careless. McGonagall would ask questions as to why, and Hermione wouldn't obtain the object in the end. She'd have to steal it, and use it in secret. She had to find a way to get into the Professor's office and take the turner stealthily without the elder knowing.

Hermione's lids felt heavy over her eyes as she began to drift into sleep, a dreamless one she had hoped for. Being plagued with nightmares recently had kept her from resting often. Finally, her breath slowed as slumber took her mercilessly.

-

The light spilled through a nearby open window and onto Hermione's face. Indistinctly, she rubbed her eyes and pushed the sheets off of her body. Judging by the hush of the dormitory, everyone around her was still asleep. She tiptoed to the bathroom to take care of her daily hygiene routine.

Soon after she was finished, she stepped out of the bathroom, and walked hurriedly to her trunk, pulling on fresh clothes for the day. There was no bother in wearing the formal uniform, as it was a Saturday. Hermione exited the room and walked down to the common room, taking her usual seat in the over stuffed armchair by the fire. Today, Hermione decided, go back. After contemplating long and hard for weeks on end, it was finally time to make a move, a drastic move.

She heard heavy footfalls coming down the boys' dormitory stairs and was soon graced with the presence of Harry Potter. Since last she had spoken to Harry, by the lake, their conversations had been limited to 'Good morning' and, of course, 'Good evening'. But now, Hermione Granger had to push her pride aside. She needed his assistance, to help him, and everyone else.

"Harry, I need your help."


End file.
